


Loki Gets What He Wants

by auntieomega, KlaatuDuLak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Dildo!Loki, Dubious Consent, Endearments, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Object Penetration, Pushy Bottoms, Rimming, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaatuDuLak/pseuds/KlaatuDuLak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Loki loves his boyfriend Bruce Banner, he decides to awaken the Hulk for a little kinky fun.  Too bad the adage, ‘be careful what you wish for,’ wasn’t popular in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Gets What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the films “Thor” and “The Avengers” based on Marvel Comics characters and worlds. Oh, yeah, and Joss Whedon can fuck off and die.
> 
> Note from auntieomega: This one gets a little rough for poor Loki. Please remember that Klaatu really likes Loki--and I utterly adore him. Don't hate us.

Loki grinned as Bruce stepped through the door of their apartment. While his lover had spent the day at a global warming conference, Loki had spent the day plotting how to provoke Bruce’s big green alter ego. He had not seen the Hulk since he and Bruce started dating. While Bruce was a kind and generous lover, Loki wanted to take a walk on the wild side. Truth be told, he was a little masochistic, and the idea of being roughed up a bit by the Hulk made his cock throb.

Although he looked somewhat haggard, Bruce smiled when he saw Loki and gave him a soft kiss before retreating to the couch. Loki pounced beside him. As if guessing Loki’s mood, Bruce said, “Baby, I’m tired and my head’s killing me. I need to rest a while before we play.”

“You had a hard day peddling your junk science?”

Bruce glared at Loki from beneath his hand. “Have you been watching Fox News again?”

“Maybe I just formed my own opinions.”

“Fine. Except I’m dealing in facts.”

Loki straightened his shoulders. “I’m a god, so the facts of mere mortals matter little to me. I don’t give a fuck about saving this miserable stupid planet, because it’s populated entirely by ants, and all the ants are useless unless they are kneeling before me!”

Bruce sighed. “You got into some Red Bull, didn’t you?”

“Red Bull gives you wings,” Loki sniffed.

“Red Bull gives _you_ a snotty attitude and diarrhea.”

Loki scowled. “I didn’t have any.”

“Good. I’ll be able to get into the bathroom some time tonight.”

Loki fumed a little. This was not the way it was supposed to go. He felt upset while Bruce seemed exhausted but perfectly serene. “'Gasland' sucked and you made me sit through it twice.”

“Those were two separate documentaries, Loki. I’m sorry that you didn’t like them. I seem to recall your saying you found them interesting at the time.”

“Yeah, well…I lied. Like when I told you I liked your marinated tofu strips. I fucking hate them. They taste like worms if worms didn’t have any flavor.”

Bruce blinked at him. “But that’s your favorite thing for me to make.”

“Compared to all of your other veggie slop, flavorless worms rate pretty high.” To Loki’s great dismay, Bruce didn’t look angry at all. He looked hurt. Loki felt a pang of conscience, but he wanted what he wanted, so he had to press on.

“What you choose to put in your body is up to you,” Bruce said quietly. “I never expected us to eat the same things, but I thought you liked my cooking.”

“So? I lied. I lie frequently. I lie all the fucking time. I’m really good at it.”

“All the time?” Bruce stared at him intently. “Even when you say you love me?”

Loki squirmed. He hadn’t intended this at all. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, trying to lighten the mood.

Bruce’s stare weighed as much as the Hulk. “When I tell you I Iove you there’s no duplicity, no hidden agenda. When I say it, I mean it down to my DNA.”

Loki resisted the urge to hug and reassure his lover. He licked his lips. “Getting back to fracking, what’s the big deal?”

Bruce slumped over and held his head between his hands. “Loki.” There was a slight gravel to his voice. “I can’t do this with you right now. You need to leave me alone for a while.”

Loki sprang up as if to leave, but instead began to pace about, gesticulating wildly. “So some geezer’s goats die or whatever and their water catches fire? How does that affect me? And so what if their ground water gets contaminated? They should be drinking soda like normal Americans. And they should pray more. Preferably to me.” He flopped back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing his chin toward the ceiling in an effort to look as imperious as possible. “Your puny efforts won’t save them.” Caught in the moment, he flung Bruce’s tablet into the wall shattering it to bits.

The sound of clothes ripping turned his head around. His breath caught in his throat as he scooted backward to the far end of the couch. He had forgotten how big the Hulk was. The Hulk seemed to fill up the apartment. He was a monster—all rippling green muscle and angry snarl.

“Bruce,” said Loki timidly, swallowing his fear. “Are you in there? All of those things I said just now, I didn’t really mean them. Just, you know, god of mischief.” He flashed his most beautiful, most charming smile. Never taking his eyes off the monster, he slid off the couch and took a step backward.

With the quiet dignity of a wild predator, the Hulk watched Loki. He moved toward him suddenly, leaning forward, and snuffed him up and down. Loki fought not to pee himself but couldn’t help hugging his torso as the green giant’s breath misted him. He began to relax as the Hulk’s snarl softened. Growing braver, he reached out to touch the big face. His heart leapt when he recognized something familiar in the Hulk’s eyes.

“That’s right,” Loki said softly, awed and thrilled. “I’m your Loki. And I love you.”

The beast gazed at him adoringly for a moment and sighed. Then he licked Loki head to foot and back again, coating the trickster in a thick slime of saliva. By the time Loki had wiped enough of the gunk out of his eyes to see, he found the Hulk standing before him naked, huge green erection and all.

With wild eyes and mouth agape, the Hulk plucked Loki up by his hips. Loki heard the Hulk spitting, but he couldn’t tell what was happening because he was hanging upside down. And then, with a dizzying wave of motion, he found himself staring at the Hulk’s green ass. The Hulk had Loki in one hand and was holding aside one green cheek to expose a big, wet, puckered green hole.

“No! No! Fuck! No!” Loki screamed as he plunged into the enveloping darkness. He tried to resist with his arms, but the walls of muscle closed in, sweeping his arms to his sides. The Hulk’s thumb, pressed against Loki’s back, kept pushing him deeper. Unrelenting walls of rectum crushed the air from Loki’s body. His head swam. Lights flashed before his eyes. Pain screamed all over his body. Oddly, being mummified up the Hulk’s rectum was not quite the erotic experience he had imagined when he decided to undertake this enterprise.

Loki groaned as the Hulk began to swish his trickster dildo around. And then, like a tide being drawn out to sea, Loki felt himself being pulled backward. His ears clung to the sides of the big rectum. As he was pulled into the light, the sucking hole tugged his shirt over his head. It fell to the floor with a splat.

Loki shook as he drew a gasping breath, thankful that his ordeal was over. And then the fist drove him into the hole with a lung-crushing urgency. Instead of being slowly drug in and out of the hole, Loki found himself being speedily jackhammered into the giant rectum. He wanted to close his eyes, but the wet walls pulled his eyelids open as he was drawn out and closed as he was thrust in. His lips were likewise pulled open and shut. He squished in and out in rapid succession. He was utterly helpless.

Suddenly, he felt himself plunged all the way in. He thought his feet might be sticking out. He heard a deep, bass rumble of satisfaction that quaked through his whole body. Everything stopped. Loki’s heartbeat thudded in his chest, in his ears, in the soles of his feet. The crushing pressure robbed him of all movement; the darkness robbed him of his senses. He was only able to manage the shallowest of breaths. Time ebbed from his consciousness. He couldn’t remember how long he had been enclosed in the Hulk’s rectum. It might have been for a few minutes; it could have been forever.

He began to hallucinate about Thor and Asgard, Odin. A life misspent. Bruce... Why had he been such a dick to Bruce? Bruce loved him. Why was it so hard to accept that?  
And suddenly he was yanked hard and birthed into the blinding light. He tried to squirm free of the Hulk’s grasp, but his every muscle was starved for oxygen. He could barely move. Weak as a baby, he opened his mouth in a desperate, mute cry, still unable to breath.

The Hulk swept him back and forth in the air. Loki managed to choke in a few dizzy breaths. The Hulk held him high and peered at him. A big pink tongue licked the edges of a big green mouth. “Oh, gods. Please don’t fucking eat me,” Loki begged.

The Hulk pinched at Loki’s pants, ripping off nearly everything but a thin ring of belted waist. It was not a pleasant sensation, but after what he had suffered, it seemed of small consequence. “Bruce, you’re taking me shopping tomorrow,” he said irritably. “And we’re going to watch ‘Robot Chicken’ all night if that’s what I want.”

The Hulk smiled at him, then threw him over the credenza on the opposite wall. Loki’s head smashed through the wall, the credenza catching him in the stomach. Lights flashed before his eyes, but he remained conscious. His head ached, and his stomach spasmed. Plaster dust billowed before him, swirling in the soft spray of afternoon sunlight that cut through the closet from the partially open door. Sweaters lay folded on the shelf just below his head. On the floor nearby was a neat line of Bruce’s shoes. Bruce’s normal-sized shoes. Above them was a rack of Bruce’s normal-sized pants. Loki sniffed a little. He began trying to extract his head from the wall.

Something large and wet and slimy—like a sea creature from the deep—smacked against his balls and slithered up his ass crack. As the thing punched around his hole, he realized he was getting a rim job from the Hulk’s enormous tongue. If the blow to his balls hadn’t hurt so much, he would have laughed. The technique was eerily similar to Bruce’s. Balls, crack, around, around, peck, peck, several more times around. Except Bruce always ended with--- Oh, fuck.

Loki squirmed over the credenza as the huge, slimy tongue invaded his hole. Hulk’s hands on Loki’s hips prevented him from moving. Loki panicked and tried to resist. He liked a bit of kink. He enjoyed a little pain. But this was so far beyond what he could handle. This was easily one of his worst brilliant ideas. His body betrayed him, filling up with tongue. The futility of fighting finally overwhelmed him. He stayed still. He felt so full, so unbelievably full.

Perhaps a safe word might trigger something of Bruce in the Hulk. But in the twilight of dissociation, he could no longer form language, and he could not recall if he and Bruce had ever used safe words.

A vacuum formed as the Hulk quickly withdrew his tongue. It pulled free from Loki’s hole with a loud pop. For a moment, Loki worried that his guts had flown free as well. And then things got worse.

He recognized the big things poking into his ass as Hulk’s fingers. At least Hulk had lubed them up with some spit, but they were still huge with nails that were rough on one side. They scratched a bit upon insertion, and once inside, they burned. They went deeper than the tongue, shoving his insides around. Loki’s belt had drifted up to his navel. The belt pinched into his skin as the fingers jammed deeper and deeper into his body. He could feel his stomach stretch around the belt. And then the fingers began to wiggle. Loki wondered if the belt was the only thing holding his body together.

Just when he was beginning to question if his ass cheeks would ever touch again, the Hulk withdrew the fingers. There was another loud, deep pop as air rushed back into the void. Loki shuddered as his insides sloshed back into place. Waves of nausea washed through him. He tried to hold his aching stomach, but his arms wouldn’t obey him. He ground his face into the gray sweater beneath his head and muffled a sob. He knew what was coming next. He knew it, but in some corner of his mind he still denied it.

Loki’s ass cheeks were barely done jiggling before the green cock hit his hole like a missile, shoving his cheeks aside. It slammed into him with the force of being hit by a car. Stars flickered in Loki’s head. The impact pushed him further into the wall. Plaster rained down on his head. The chalky smell of it filled his nostrils. Only the hands on his hips kept him from going through the wall entirely. He could feel his ass yielding around the cock. Fire raged inside him. Every organ screamed in pain. His belt snapped. His lungs compressed. Every inch of him was filled up with green cock.

The vacuum created as the cock pulled out was as horrible as when it went in. As the Hulk’s cock plunged back and forth, Loki’s body and organs, like white bread, were unable to resume their shape. Green wrecking balls slammed painfully into his own trickster balls over and over. His whole torso felt like it was being stretched and compressed like an accordion.

He began to feel hollowed out, physically and transcendentally. Fear gripped him as it never had before. He began to question his immortality. For the first time in his life, he knew what it was like to feel mortal.

And then, in the midst of his agony, he began to wonder if this was the first time the Hulk had ever had sex. The notion that he was popping the Hulk’s cherry made him grin into Bruce’s sweater. The gray sweater had been his one comfort during the assault. Despite the plaster dust and debris, when he crushed his nose into it smelled like the all-natural lavender detergent Bruce favored. Bruce often spoke as if the Hulk were something separate from him, yet, in reality, they were the same being.

With that thought, he gave himself over to the pain, became friends with it. He embraced it. His cock hardened and pleasure broke out like beads of sweat all over his tortured body. His crushed organs and straining bones sang in jubilation, and he came in a shuddering fit that sent waves of ecstasy flooding his body.

With a bellow, the Hulk grabbed Loki around the waist and tore through the closet. They fucked through the next wall, and then the Hulk came with a long, low growl. Loki could feel cum roaring through him, filling his intestines, his stomach, and then the contents of his stomach burned his throat and poured out of his mouth, followed immediately by gout after gout of soothing cum. His jaw chattered open and closed as the cum kept coming.

Loki moaned as Hulk pulled him off his cock and flipped him partially over his shoulder. The Hulk brushed his fingers over Loki’s back and made soft animal noises. Loki gasped as the Hulk picked him up with both hands and stared—lovingly?—into his face. The beast pulled Loki close and sniffed his head. An entire side of Loki’s hair, plastered in saliva, rose and was sucked partway up the Hulk’s nostrils to fall again as the monster sighed. The tip of the big nose hit Loki’s forehead. Loki, nearly drunk with pain, looked up into the Hulk’s eyes and felt a mystical awareness.

Of all of the so-called heroes in Thor’s band of friends, the only one who had not looked at Loki as if he were a monster had been Bruce. Bruce understood monsters. And now Bruce loved him. Even Bruce’s Hulk loved him, even if the Hulk didn’t quite understand how to show it without nearly killing him.

With a grunt, Hulk slung Loki back over his shoulder and wandered to the living room. He flopped Loki on the living room floor. While Loki waited for his bones to stop vibrating, he noticed the stereo remote near his head under the cocktail table. As he weakly coughed up some more cum, he heard the Hulk munching fruit from the big bowl on the kitchen island. To his horror, he realized the Hulk was fueling up for more fun. Desperately, he grabbed the remote and crawled toward the sensor. His hand trembled as he found the song.

‘Simple Song’ began to play as Hulk snatched Loki’s ankle. “No. Please. I can’t take anymore,” Loki told him. With the last of his strength, he struggled to break free, clawing at the carpet wildly. As the Hulk tugged him loose, Loki’s head cracked against the base of the cocktail table. Everything went black.

# # #

The Hulk lifted the limp god in the air and considered him for a moment. Then, with a measure of gentleness, he deposited Loki on the couch. He cocked his head, listening, and stroked a big green finger down Loki’s inert body.

# # #

“Loki? Are you okay? Loki?”

He looked up into Bruce’s ashen face. “I’ve been better.” He nuzzled Bruce’s hand as it caressed the side of his head. “I’m so glad to see you.”

Bruce gave Loki a bittersweet smile and rearranged the pair of ice packs around the sorcerer’s head. “Good call on The Shins.” His dark chocolate eyes shining with emotion, he brushed the pad of his thumb across Loki’s lower lip. “It always reminds me of that day in the park…”

“A kiss that I kept under my vest, apart from everything but the heart in my chest,” Loki quoted in a soft voice. That day last year—a suggestion of frost in the air and a few determined leaves still clinging to the trees—fluttering in the wind like his anxious heart. And then Bruce had turned to him and said---

“Scotch?”

“Please.” Loki stretched tentatively. He hurt all over.

In a moment, Bruce had a glass and decanter on the cocktail table. “How many fingers?”

“A hand?”

Bruce filled the glass and helped Loki raise up to drink it. “Poor Loki,” he murmured.

Loki quaffed his drink and laid his head in Bruce’s lap. He sighed as Bruce began to rub and knead his belly. After a while, between the alcohol and Bruce’s strong, gentle touch, he began to feel as if his organs had settled back into place. “You need a shower,” Bruce said softly.

“I need two showers,” said Loki, unable to contain a slight shiver. “And maybe a few years of therapy.” Then he remembered and shot Bruce an embarrassed look. “The bathroom—I—it’s a mess.”

“Then I’ll clean it up.” He started off, then paused, turning to face Loki once more. “Don’t worry about the apartment. I’ve become something of an expert in home repair over the years.”

When he returned, Bruce helped Loki to the shower and joined him beneath the spray of hot water. Loki blinked slowly as Bruce carefully washed him head to toe. When Bruce rose to confront Loki’s face, he cupped Loki’s jaw and kissed him. Tears stung Loki’s eyes. He pulled away amid the falling water and began to sob. Bruce’s arms enfolded him. “Oh, Loki. God, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, baby.”

Loki choked and pushed back to look in Bruce’s eyes. “No—what I said before. I didn’t mean any of it. I just wanted to play with Hulk. I love your marinated tofu—the cumin and red pepper are exquisite. And I don’t lie all the time—and never when I tell you I love you.” Tears slipped from his eyes. “I’ve never loved anyone so much. And when you came home you were hurting—and I didn’t help you. I just hurt you more. But you always take care of me.” Overwhelmed again, his words dissolved into sobs.

Bruce pulled him close. “Shh. Shh. Shh.” After a time, Loki stopped crying. They held each other in the steam. Bruce pressed his lips close to Loki’s ear. “Daddy always loves baby. Always.” Loki began to whimper and found Bruce’s tongue in his mouth. They kissed until Loki fell silent, then Bruce began a journey down Loki’s wet body, sucking and nibbling down his chest and stomach. Bruce nuzzled Loki’s cock and wrapped his mouth around Loki’s balls. A sigh threaded through Loki’s lips.

Loki shivered inadvertently as Bruce began to tongue his torn hole, but Bruce was mercifully gentle. Loki gasped and shuddered as his tender rim was kissed and sucked and slowly nurtured by Bruce’s calm, powerful tongue. His cock grew harder and harder until it felt tight and achy.

“Bruce,” he said suddenly.

“Yes?”

“We’re clean. Now we’re wasting water.”

Bruce snorted in amusement and twisted to turn off the water. When he turned around, he sucked Loki’s cock deep into his mouth. Loki’s lips parted in silent joy as his glans punched his lover’s throat. And then Bruce’s lips slid the length of Loki’s cock to suck and tease his sensitive head. Bruce’s tongue tip tried to occupy Loki’s ticklish slit. Loki flattened back against the cold wet wall with a sharp intake of breath. The tongue fluttered around Loki’s glans in a kaleidoscope of sensation and then suddenly he was smashing into Bruce’s throat again. His knees wobbled and he started slipping; he felt his cock had become the only solid thing in his body.

Bruce’s hand caught him at the navel and pinned him against the wall. He toyed with Loki’s swollen, throbbing cock for a moment, chewing its base and nipping up its shaft. Loki moaned. The pressure on his navel added to his pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head as his glans smashed against flesh over and over. He cried hoarsely as he came, Bruce sucking every drop of it.

Bruce was up in Loki’s face suddenly, grinning and butting his nose against Loki’s neck. Loki smiled at him weakly. “I’m going to dissolve into a trickster puddle and sit here for a while.”

“I have a better idea. Why don’t we dry off, get in bed, and then I’ll rub your tummy while we watch ‘Arrested Development’?”

“You’re right, that does sound better.”

They spooned sideways on the bed so they could both see the television while Bruce massaged Loki’s flat belly. “Oh,” said Loki, “this is the one where Gob makes the yacht disappear by blowing it up.”

“Mmhm.”

“Gob uses magic and he blows up his father’s yacht, but he isn’t a villain.”

“No, he’s more of a stooge.”

Loki pouted for a moment, unhappy with the turn the conversation had taken and feeling his point had been undercut. After letting a few minutes pass, he said in a smaller voice than he intended. “I’m not really a villain. I’m not evil.”

“I know you’re not. We all have dark sides. I suppose I know that better than most people,” said Bruce lovingly, stroking his ear with the words. “Besides, Evil wouldn’t be in bed with me getting a tummy rub.” He kissed Loki’s neck. “But why would you want to play with the Hulk?”

“I thought it might be—I wanted to try something different. If I have another urge like that, maybe we could use some handcuffs, or a blindfold, or maybe a nice paddle…”

Bruce rumbled pleasantly against his back. “Yeah, I suppose a lead pipe and a car battery would be a tamer experience than playing with the Hulk.”

“Blindfold and paddle.”

“You sure you don’t want an inflation enema and a big, beaded sound?”

He threw an elbow into Bruce’s gut. “Fuck off.”

Bruce laughed. He began to nibble Loki’s neck. “Maybe some ice play, then. You like ice.”

A breathy moan escaped Loki’s lips. He had a terrible weakness for neck nibbles. “I do like ice.” Even after Bruce stopped, Loki felt like purring. He sighed in utter contentment. But then a thought struck him, and he rolled over to look Bruce in the eye. “I don’t really hate this planet.”

“I know, baby. You told me. It’s okay. It makes sense that you’re a brat; you’re the god of mischief.”

“But it’s actually my favorite planet in the multiverse. Do you know why?”

Bruce sighed. “Okay, Loki. I’ll step in it. Why is this your favorite planet in the multiverse?”

“Because it’s the home of the person I love most.”

Bruce kissed him. “It’s now the home of the person I love most, too.”

Loki flipped around to watch his program and arched his back to press closer to Bruce. In his whole life, he had never felt warmer, safer, or more loved.

The End


End file.
